Disk drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, servers, network attached storage, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, digital video recorders, etc.). A disk drive comprises a disk and a head connected to a distal end of an actuator arm which is rotated about a pivot by a voice coil motor (VCM) to position the head radially over the disk. The disk comprises a plurality of radially spaced, concentric tracks for recording user data sectors and servo sectors. The servo sectors comprise head positioning information (e.g., a track address) which is read by the head and processed by a servo control system to control the velocity of the actuator arm as it seeks from track to track, as well as maintain the head over a target track during write/read operations.